It is typical in a carwash installation to mount at least some of the carwash components in an overhead fashion; i.e., above the space in which the vehicle is actually washed. The most common way to achieve an overhead support structure is to provide vertical support posts which are bolted into the concrete floor on opposite sides of the wash location. Crossbeams and longitudinal beams may be attached to the vertical posts to form arches and quadrangular structures.
We have found that the presence of vertical supports not only add to the expense and difficulty of installing a carwash system but also presents a number of space utilization limitations. It is our objective to avoid these problems by mounting one or more crossbeams directly to the sidewalls which are disposed on opposite sides of the typical vehicle carwash location. These may be interior or exterior sidewalls or a combination of the two.